


College

by Liza0111



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they are head over heels for each other, they are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: Ethan and Norman imagine what would have happened if they met each other in college.





	College

Returning home, Ethan relishes in the rare moment of not panicking when he is not at home with Shaun. Ever since Jason’s death and then the incident of Shaun’s kidnapping, it is a bit difficult to expect the father to not be anxious whenever he is not by his son’s side. However, the situation starts to change for the better when a certain special agent of the FBI enters the life of the Mars family.

 

Taking the key from his pocket and unlocking their front door, Ethan walks into his house with a relaxed smile on his face. The house is clean and well taken care of. He makes a quick stop at Shaun’s room to check on the child, and seeing a sleeping Shaun all tucked in with a smile on his face brings warmth to his heart. He has been away at a work conference for the past four days, and the only reason he even went is because he knows he has someone that he can trust his son with in his life now.

 

The person he is currently thinking of is nowhere in sight, but Ethan knows exactly where to look. _Next stop: his bedroom._

 

As he expects, he finds the person he is looking for curled up on his bed, wearing one of his hoodie with a pair of shorts and hugging his pillow tightly against his chest. Ethan can’t stop grinning at how adorable Norman looks in his current position. Making his way to the bed, Ethan sits down next to the younger man and caresses his face gently. “Hey, baby, I am home.”

 

“Nghhh……Ethan?” Opening his eyes slowly, Norman gazes up at Ethan blearily. “Welcome home.” He lets go of the pillow and reaches out for Ethan instead, “I cleaned the house, helped Shaun with homework, and watered the plants.” He announces proudly.

 

“I missed you so much. Thank you for doing all this, you are literally a lifesaver.” Leaning down to give his boyfriend a well-deserved kiss, Ethan can’t stop thinking about how lucky he is. Norman really came with the whole package. He is responsible, kind, loves his son so much that he risked his life several times for him before they even started dating each other, and god, he is gorgeous in every way possible. Stealing a look at Norman’s pale legs, Ethan can hear the sound of himself swallowing. “I see you have found some of my old clothes.”

 

“Sorry, I took the liberty to explore your closet……I missed you too.” The blush on Norman’s face and his confession is more than enough to explain how his hoodie ended up on Norman. Ethan hugs the younger man closer to him and gives him another kiss on the cheek. He just can’t get enough of him. He imagined this exact moment the entire time while he was away.

 

“You are too cute……I got this in college, I remember. It’s been so long.” He smiles and glances at the hoodie. “You look good in it.”

 

“College, huh.” Norman climbs onto Ethan’s lap and settles against Ethan’s chest happily like a kitten. “What were you like in college, Ethan? I haven’t heard you talking about it much.” He inquires curiously.

 

“Me? Hmmmm……I was definitely no captain of the football team, but I did have a group of close friends that I’d hang out with every weekend.” Ethan reminisces fondly, “Classes generally kept me pretty busy. I would spend hours at the studio working on my projects. But it was a good time, I enjoyed it. What about you? What were you like in college?” He returns the question. Norman isn’t one to talk about himself and his accomplishments, but given the fact that he ended up working for the FBI, there is no doubt he worked hard during school.

 

“Well…...I got good grades, but I wasn’t very sociable.” There is a hint of embarrassment mixed with self-mockery in Norman’s voice. “You would have found me so boring if you had met me back then.” The brunet drops his gaze and Ethan can tell he is feeling self conscious again, which brings an ache to his chest. He hates how Norman never seem to value himself and see what an amazing person he is.

 

“No, Norm. If I had met you back then, I would have asked you out immediately.” He lifts Norman’s chin up so he can look at those beautiful green eyes properly. “I would be a fool to let such a pretty one go.” A deep blush blooms on Norman’s face but Ethan isn’t quite done yet. “And you are not only pretty. You are smart, funny, hardworking. Basically, the only way I can see this go is, I meet you somewhere on campus, probably the library? I instantly fall for you, you’d probably think I am one of those annoying guys who won’t leave you alone, which is……true. And you turn me down because you know what your priorities are and want to focus on school.” He ponders, “And of course, I would respect that and waited for you.”

 

“You give me too much credit, Ethan Mars.” Norman chuckles a little, “I didn’t really date anyone in college, but I did make out with someone on the basketball team once. In the parking lot. I am sure I can make time for you.” He traces Ethan’s cheek with his index finger, “How would you have asked me out?” He asks in a playful tone, which causes Ethan’s heart rate to increase somehow.

 

“You would have to forgive me, twenty-something-year-old me wasn’t the best at romantic gestures, and it would probably involved a lot of cheesy pickup lines.” Ethan laughs, his blue eyes softening at the thought of the two of them meeting in college, both young and inexperience. “But I would have promised to stay by your side and support you in every way I can. I would stay late at the library with you, brought you food when you were too busy to cook, and helped you study for your finals.”

 

“That sounds really great. I would have loved that.” Norman smiles up at him, his cheek resting against Ethan’s chest, his body language radiating trust and adoration. “If I had met you back then, I think I would have been……less lonely.” He whispers softly.

 

“I would never let you be lonely, baby.” He plants a kiss on Norman’s forehead, “Would you have gone out with me?” He isn’t quite sure why the question comes out hopeful and anxious at the same time. It clearly doesn’t matter now, seeing as Norman is already his in the present day. But for some unknown reason, he wants to hear the confirmation from Norman that he would have given him a chance.

 

“Of course, Ethan.” Wrapping his arms around him, the federal agent flashes him a shy smile before kissing him on the mouth.

 

 

_“You are practically my dream man, after all.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have feelings about them, ugh  
> also HR is going to be playable on PC soon!!! cant wait to see my gay dads on my computer


End file.
